


Memories and A Kiss

by Flamie



Category: Legend of the Blue Sea - Fandom, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Kim Shin, Bromance, F/M, Flirting Dokkaebi, Friendship, Gen, K Drama crossover, poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: In which while hanging out at Sunny's restaurant, Kim Shin accidentally pissed off a memory-erasing mermaid and now the gang has to help the Dokkaebi retrieves his memories before its lost forever,by any means necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 13, Park Joong Won never happened and Kim Shin and Wang Yeo were halfway resolving their age-old issues because bromance always come first

At first, it was a quiet night, where apart of her frequent scruffy elegant customer who likes to eat copious amount of chicken, the restaurant was empty, the heavy torrent of rain keeping Seoul citizen inside.

Sunny was chewing through a bowl of popcorn when the doorbell rang, her part-timer laughing madly as she rushed into the shoppe, quickly followed by her brother and Kim Woo Bin-ssi.

“Ugly Duckling, we came to play!” Shin crowed in delight, knowing how his sister hated that particular nickname.

“Stupid Oraboni, stop calling me that!” She yelled as she threw a handful of popcorn at him. The immortal deity merely laughed boyish as he ducked from the raining torrent of popcorn before accidentally crashing to the table where Sunny's loyal customer was sitting, dropping the entire content of the table onto the floor.”

“Hey! My Chicken!” The odd beauty yelled as she tried to save her dinner but failed. “ Don't your parents teach you its wrong to waste food?” She scolded him. Shin merely gave a loud sniff, ignoring Sunny's angry yells and Eun Tak's scolding. The Dokkaebi eyed the elegantly scruffy dressed woman in front of him, wondering why this child was far away from sea.

“Why is a mermaid here on the land eating chicken?” He asked aloud as everyone freeze in surprise. “I surprised you're not dried out like a sad fillet on the rocks.”

The mermaid gaped before grabbing his hand. “Wait, how do you know I'm a mermaid?” She flinched in surprise as 900 years of memories flicked in her head. Kim Shin blinked in surprise at the mental intrusion, his face slacked. She let go of his hand as he crashed onto the floor.

Everyone lunged toward the fallen deity as the mermaid backed away, horrified from what she just saw in his head.

The door bell rang for the second time as the handsome man whom always accompanied the beautiful mermaid walked into the shoppe. “Sorry for being late, Mung-Chungie, Tae-Oh got kidnapped by Shi-ah again...” The man stopped in surprised as he took in the weird situation in front of him.

“Heo Joon Jae, why didn't you tell me that a Dokkaebi resides here in Seoul?” Cheong pointed excitedly at the fallen man on the floor. “A true, honest Dokkaebi. I always thought he's a legend!”

“Oraboni, Oraboni!” Sunny yelled as Eun Tak pulled his head onto her lap, Grim Reaper fluttered uselessly around them. The immortal deity stirred a bit before opening his eyes, staring up confusedly at the people crowding over him.

“Oraboni!” “Mister, are you alright?” “Stupid Dokkaebi, making us worried uselessly.”

The man sat up, rubbing his aching head. “I-I'm sorry, but do I know you?” He asked, tugging his long coat, uncomfortable to be under their stares. “I must have hit my head, Miss, on my way down.” He smiled sheepishly at Eun Tak, whom flinched back.

“Kim Shin mister, don't you recognize me? I'm Eun Tak, Ji Eun Tak.”

“I'm sorry.” He said apologically, “But my name is Shin Jae, Yu Shin Jae. Does anyone seen my phone? I need to call my father, Chairman Yu of ILOOM Company?” He grinned flirtingly at Sunny.

_(“Good grief, did he just flirt with me?” Sunny muttered at Kim Woo Bin, whom muttered back, “So that's where Deok Hwa got it.”)_

Eun Tak gaped incredulously at the man in front of her, whom was flirting outrageously with his sister, who was looking half-disgusted and half-amused by his antics.

Yeo grab hold of the man, quickly checking for his temperature and possible injuries. “Are you serious?! Get a hold of yourself!” He quickly shake him. “Stupid Dokkaebi, did you lost your brain on your way to the floor? That your sister and my girl-friend you're flirting with!”

_(“Ex. Ex-girlfriend.” Sunny muttered to Eun Tak. “I still haven't forgive him after that last antics.”)_

“Sister?” Shin asked confusedly. “I don't have a sister. I have a nephew though.”

Yeo peered into Shin's brown eyes. “Oh my god, you actually lost your memories. How on earth did you managed to lose your memories, you idiot Dokkaebi?!”

“Is Dokkaebi a new curse word?” Shin tilted his head curiously, confused at the weird group in front of him.

“Um, I think I might know how he lost his memories.” The four of them looked up to realized that someone else were in the restaurant.

The handsome con-man was smiling sheepishly at the group. “My girl-friend accidentally erased his memories when she grabbed hold of his hand.”

“How?” Yeo asked, intrigued as he and Eun Tak helped Shin onto a chair. “You're not a Grim Reaper nor an Angel.”

“I'm actually a mermaid.” Cheong chirped from behind Joon Jae. “You're a Grim Reaper right? I saw you the other day by the hospital.”

“Are you seriously a mermaid? I thought he was joking around.” Eun Tak goggled. “How on earth did you managed to erase 900 plus years worth of memories?”

“It was by accident.” Cheong whined. “He was freaking me out. I always thought he was just a myth.”

“Well, Cheong's power are fluctuating for the past few weeks so we not quite sure there's a way to know if the memory loss is permanent of a temporary thing.” Joon Jae said apologetically, trying not to freak out at the fact that an actual GRIM REAPER was standing in front of him. Seriously, what's next, a vampire idol? “For what's it worth, she's really sorry. Right, Cheong-ie?” The mermaid nodded quickly, ignoring Shin who was now flirting with her.

“Well, how are we going to retrieve his memories?” Eun Tak asked agitatedly. “I want my Mister back!”

“There's a way.” Sunny was staring at the wall, touching her lips blankly. “A surefire way to retrieve memories even from past lives.

Yeo stared confusedly at her before realizing what she was implying. He quickly back-pedaled from the group, shaking his head frantically. “Hell no! Even if I'm insane enough to do it again, I'm doing to your brother. He'll kill me dead.”

“Yes you will.” Sunny grabbed hold of his collar and pulling his face close. “You owe me from last time and I'll make sure to throw Part-timer at him to stall enough time for you to make your escape.”

“NOO!!”

“Kim Woo Bin-ssi, please.” Her lips trembled. Taking in his half-stubborn, half-fearful visage, Sunny decided to use her final card. “Please Yeo.” She whispered so softly that only the two of them can hear. “He's your Brother in Law and we owe him a lot.”

Yeo can finally feel his stubborn stance crumbled under her hopeful stare. “Fine. But if anything happens, I'm blaming you.”

The Grim Reaper took a deep breath and together with Sunny, walked back to the group. Kim Shin was flirting outrageously at Cheong, who was pulling faces at him while Joon Jae was in deep conversation with Eun Tak, trying to understand the supernatural community in Seoul.

“So there's might be a way to fully retrieve his memories.” Yeo said reluctantly as he stand in front of the amnesiac deity. “Please forgive me.” He swooped in and gently pressed his cool lips against Shin's warm lips.

Shin's eye widen as 900 plus years of memories rushed back into him, his rage against the injustice of the Almighty over him, his grief over losing his family, the sense of betrayal by his king, his longing for a peaceful death, his happiness as he finds his little bride, re-connecting with his little sister and making a friend with a naive and gloomy Grim Reaper, despair when finding out his best friend was the man who put the sword in him, the sense of peace after bridging the chasm between them...

Yeo pulled back hesitantly, quietly backed away as Shin closes his eyes, blue flames began to dance erratically on him.

“YEO.” Panicked, the former King and current best friend to the Dokkaebi pulled Sunny by the elbow, his eyes frantically looking for the exit. “HOW DARE YOU?!”

“Itwasherfault,dontkillme!” Yeo said quickly before disappearing into thin air as he pushed Sunny toward her brother. No matter how much he loved his true love and respect his best friend, it was better for him to consider his undead life first and foremost.

“YOU''RE DEAD!” Shin yelled in the wind before turning to Sunny. “And you. How could you? To your own brother!”

“It had to be done.” Sunny said breezily. “Did you realized what you were doing just now? You flirted with me. Me, your own sister. As well as with the mermaid that erased your memories in the first place. Poor part-timer is angry at you.”

“It's ok, Manager-nim.” Eun Tak sniffed. “I always knew he was the shallow type. He always being on and on about not looking for some one pretty as his bride when he totally is. Men. I can totally see where Deok Hwa oppa got his womanizing way from.”

“Ji Eun Tak, you can't actually blame me.” Shin tried to placate his bride. “I wasn't being myself.”

“Hmph whatever. Don't even think about going home tonight.” She walked into the kitchen to get a broom and bucket to clean up the mess.

“Hey, that's my house!” Shin quickly followed her. “You can't just kick me out of the house for the night. I didn't even got mad when you flirted with that Tae-hee punk.”

Sunny shakes her head as the Dokkaebi couple continue their petty argument before turning to the couple in front of her. Joon Jae was scolding Cheong on her abusing her abilities on unsuspected supernatural beings.

The handsome conman turned and smiled at the shoppe owner. “Sorry about that. I could replace the broken plates if you want.”

“It's okay.” Sunny waved away his reimbursement efforts. “Its such a few plates and it was quite amusing in hindsight. Come back again if you have any questions.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I can totally see Shin poking fun of Cheong and mermaids as well as numerous supernatural beings hanging around in Seoul.
> 
> This fic is deeply inspired by Apheng8 comic strip: https://www.instagram.com/p/BPXSEqGlhf5/?taken-by=ahpheng8. Fricking hilarious
> 
> Sierraimoet, I hope you enjoy this fic.


End file.
